


night market (OTE)

by 0wlish



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0wlish/pseuds/0wlish
Summary: alfyn and therion visit a night market (!)[for the Octopath Traveler Exchange]





	night market (OTE)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikado214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikado214/gifts).



the warm lamplight shone upon Alfyn's face, and Therion was content.

**Author's Note:**

> alfyn is buying like 40 grapes at once, just like everyone else who's ever played the game
> 
> I'm not really a fic writer, but i hope this drawing told a story just as fine!


End file.
